Iron Man Armored Adventure's
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A new villian is on the streets on New york and is only interested in one thing; Pepper. With Pepper in serious danger, Tony tries his best to keep her safe after rescuing her the first time from the new villian. Why is he only interested in Pepper? And just what does he plan to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Man: Armored Adventures **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man**

**A/N: Hey guys just to let use's know this is my very first Iron Man story. I've just recently started watching this cartoon and for some strange reason I've gotten really into it and I've really come to like Pepper and Tony together. Sorry for the title it may change in due course or further into the story, if I can think of one. One more thing I don't know an awful lot about Iron Man yet so if I get anything wrong let me know. Anyway I hope you'll all enjoy...**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a bright a sunny day over New York city, the weather was extremely hot so that only ment one thing; Summer had arrived. Pepper giggled with excitement as she made her way into the armory and beamed when she saw her two best friends sitting around. Tony, was busy fixing up his Iron man armor, while Rhodey sat on the computer chair. "Hey guys!" Pepper greeted cheerfully.

She got no response from the two, "um, guys hello!" She frowned with folded arms annoyed that neither one had said hello.

Rhodey briefly looked up for a moment but hardly took his eyes off the screen, "oh hey Pep!"

Pepper noticed that Tony was hardly paying attention as he was too engrossed into now cleaning the metal armor, she frowned but shrugged and then lit up with a big smile after bringing out a magazine with a picture of a holiday on it, "you know, I was thinking we've been doing a lot of this, superhero, crime fighting stuff, so when I saw this I thought, why not? We could use a break?! What do you guys think?" Pepper asked with a grin.

"Hey Rhodey, do we have anything that gives off a shine for metal?" Asked Tony while finally looking a way from the armor.

"Uh, I don't think so," replied Rhodey, with a yawn escaping his mouth.

"I think there's some at the house, I'll bring it later."

Pepper growled, "you guys aren't even paying attention to me," she muttered to herself she was half annoyed with them.

She gave up with a sigh and wondered back outside it was starting to get dark and she decided to head on home. She was unaware of someone following her. After about a few blocks down she stopped and swiftly turned round, nothing was there. With a shrug she just continued on only to bump into someone.

Pepper winced as she bit her tong "ow, sorry I didn't um..." Looking up she locked eyes with a pair of bright red ones. A person wearing a strange-looking armor stood before her.

"Uh, I'm terribly sorry about bumping into to you, heh if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way," Pepper took a couple of steps back and started to walk away only for the armed stranger to appear in front of her again, she gasped at the speed that he'd used.

His laughter sounded like a robots voice, "you're not going anywhere."

Pepper gulped and moved away, "uh, who are you?!"

"My name is not of importance as yet Pepper, I just need you for my plan and it's got nothing to do with Tony Stark, so he better not get in my way!" He snarled.

Pepper eyes went wide and she started to make a run for it only to be grabbed by the stranger in armor as he flew into the sky as she struggled about in his hold. He arrived at a building just outside of New York, Pepper turned her head as they landed and saw that it was a warehouse and it looked practically deserted.

He dragged her inside and shoved her into an empty room and locked the door, Pepper huffed and folded her arms in frustration, "hmph, who the heck is he? And how dare he kidnap me...What does he want with me anyway?" She muttered.

xXXx

Meanwhile back at the armory Tony had finally finished with the Iron Man armor, he sighed as he stood from he sat. "Well, that should keep the armor clean and up to date for a while...Oh, man I've sat down for to long," Tony yawned and stretched his legs.

Rhodey had aslo switched his computer off, "no wonder your sore you sat there practically all day."

Tony looked around and noticed that one of his friends wasn't like she normally was, "hm, didn't Pepper say she was gonna come round?"

Rhodey stood up from the computer chair, "she did come round but you just totally blanked her, I said hi but she left soon after she must've had something to do."

Tony nodded and shrugged, "hm, wow I can't believe I didn't even see Pepper come in, she'll probably be annoyed with me cause I didn't look up."

Rhodey shook his head, "nah I'm sure she'll be fine with it, come on let's get home and get dinner."

"Okay, why not."

Rhodey and Tony started to make their way home and had only gotten a few blocks down when Tony spotted something that belonged to Pepper, "what is it, Tony?" Asked Rhodey upon seeing him picking up something from the ground.

"It's Peppers bag," said Tony with a frown.

Rhodey nodded, "she could have just dropped it."

"I don't think so," Tony said while staring at a couple of skid marks on the ground not to far from them.

Rhodey saw what he was looking at and turned to Tony with a worried look on his face, "you don't think?"

Tony growled, "I do think, come on we gotta get back to the armory!" He yelled while running back down the pavement they had just walked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Man: Armored Adventure's **

**Chapter 2**

Tony growled as he watched the screen's of the computer in the armory. It showed picture's of an unknown villain kidnapping Pepper and flying off with her. "Who is he and why'd he take Pepper?" Tony asked in angry voice.

Ryodey frowned, "I don't know, we've never seen him before."

"There's defiantly nothing about him on the computer," stated Tony.

"Where'd you suppose he took her?" Questioned Ryodey.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "hm, well it kinda looks as if he's heading outta the city. I'm gonna use the suit to find her."

"Right I'll check the computer for anymore clues."

Tony suited himself up in the iron man suit and shot out of the armory in search of Pepper. He headed straight for the outskirts of the city and quickly found an abandoned warehouse, "so Tony what did you find?" Ryodey spoke through the computer to the suit.

Tony flew in his iron man suit just above the warehouse he was using the suit to zoom in. "I found an abandoned warehouse of some sort, so I'm gonna take a closer look inside and hopefully I'll find Pepper."

"Right just be careful," Ryodey said on the other end.

"Hey, I'm always careful!"

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Ryodey shook his head.

Tony smiled but it soon dropped as he landed on the ground in front of the warehouse, "hm okay how do I go in? Should I go in the front or sneak round the back."

"I think I'll sneak round the back."

Tony walked round to the back of the warehouse and found a door he opened it and stepped inside.

Meanwhile Pepper paced about in the room that she was locked in "ohhh, why am I stuck here what does he want?!" She gasped as the door to the room flew open. The armed stranger walked inside and Pepper backed away from him. "What do you want with me?!"

"I want your power source!"

Pepper blinked in confusion, "uh you must have me confused with somebody else!"

He laughed "I don't think so missy, I know I've got the right girl!"

Pepper frowned when he called her missy, "hmph well I don't have what you're asking for so there!"

He growled and was about to attack her when he was suddenly punched in the back by iron man. "Your not going anywhere near her!" Iron man yelled.

Pepper sighed in relief "Iron man you saved me again!"

"Uh, yeah come on Pepper let's get you outta here!"

"Not so fast Tony!"

Tony stopped in tracks how could this person know his name? The armed stranger pulled himself up from the wrecked wall that he crashed into, Tony stepped in front of Pepper. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed "I knew your father and I've been keeping tabs on where you live and where go ever since I found out about her!" He said pointing at Pepper.

Tony glanced at Pepper for a moment before turning back to the stranger, "who are you?!"

"The name's Storm, and I'm about to show you why I'm called that!" Suddenly his armor erupted in a white light which created a hole in the ceiling the sky had turned gray once the light had made contact and a loud thunder sounded through the air.

"Whoa!" Cried Pepper as gazed up at the sky.

He laughed menacingly as his power died down and lighting flashed across the sky, "so Tony are you going to hand her over to me or are you going to face my wrath instead?!"

Tony stuck his metal arm in front of Pepper, "no way!"

"Very well then prepare to face my wrath!"

He powered up again but just as his power reached its limit it died down he growled in fury "Argh noooo I need that power source gave her to me!" He moved closer but collapsed onto his knee's. "Agh, I'll be back you haven't seen the last off me!" With that said and with just the last ounce of power he had left he flew out of hole and into the storm that was raging above.

Tony took Pepper back to the armory who was greeted by a very relived Rhodey and both Pepper and Tony explained what happened. "Wow, so Pepper what does he mean by you're the power source?"

Pepper sighed and gave a shrug, "I don't know personally I think he's got the wrong person, I mean I don't have any power well not that I know off."

"We'll have to keep you safe Pepper I know he'll come back," stated Tony.

"How are we going to do that?" Questioned Rhodey.

"Simple we'll just keep Pepper here in the armory," Tony said with folded arms.

Pepper wasn't happy about this, "what, I can't just stay here all the time what about school?"

Tony smiled, "It's summer school's closed."

Pepper frowned and growled, "I was planning a vacation!"

"Well you'll just have to cancel, you saw how strong he was Pepper I'm not letting him get you," Tony said firmly

Pepper just huffed and mumbled something under her breath and marched off towards another computer not noticing the worried look Tony was giving her.


End file.
